<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a little bit... by 133112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295729">Just a little bit...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/133112/pseuds/133112'>133112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With a Little Bit of Confidence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Emotional, F/M, Mild Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/133112/pseuds/133112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ginny had been confident around Harry, instead of skittish?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With a Little Bit of Confidence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny Weasley ran downstairs, expecting it to be a normal day.  Nothing was off, her house was buzzing with its eccentric magic as always, and her family was eating breakfast.  Then she saw him.  Harry Potter, her crush, in front of her.  She had heard about him from Ron, and knew what she should do.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Harry, my name is Ginny, wonderful to meet you.” Ginny said, reaching out a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took it.  Her spine tingled, but she made sure not to show it.  “Hello, Ginny.” he said, as he shook her hand.  She then let go, and asked her mum where her jumper was, and went upstairs and got changed.  She wanted to make a very good first impression, and she knew this was the way to.  She found her best looking clothes, a light blue blouse and a small skirt, and went downstairs again.  She made sure to treat Harry very nicely, but remembered that Ron had said before that the boy didn’t like attention.  She knew that she could get him to like her, she just was unsure how quickly.  After breakfast, all the kids went outside, to play Quidditch.  Harry couldn’t, because of injuries from his uncle, and Ginny couldn’t, because the boys wouldn’t let her, so they just sat on the grass and watched.  Normally, she would shout at them, but today she realised it was a great opportunity to bond with Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your aunt and uncle,” she told him.  ‘They sound awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re not that bad.  It really isn’t much.” he assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, because the fact you’re down here says otherwise, along with the look in your eyes whenever you touch your bottom lip while talking says otherwise.” she retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You noticed?” asked a surprised Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, does it really hurt that much?” asked Ginny.  She felt she was 3 steps ahead of him, and so far, had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does, but what can I do?” Harry said as if he didn’t matter at all.  Ginny’s crush intensified, possibly due to sympathy, possibly due to his undying desire to care for others above himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, my mom always does something to make our bruises feel better.  Maybe it could help you too.  I could do it right now, pretty easily.” suggested Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what does your mother do?” queried Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny threw her hair over her shoulder.  She sat on her knees, to make up the height difference, and moved her face an inch or two from his.  It felt exhilarating to her, as she breathed out “She kisses them.”  Then, she kissed him with all the passion her 11 year old heart had, from over a year of wanting him.  To her time stopped, and it was just her and Harry.  After a few seconds, she was wondering if this was going to backfire, and he would think she was weird for the rest of his life.  All her doubts went away, as he scooted body forward, and put his hand over hers.  After what felt to Ginny like a millenia had passed, they broke apart, and Harry pulled Ginny to the ground, and they both laid down next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That helped me relax, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny giggled.  “You know, would you want to do this more often?” she asked confidently, twirling a strand of her hair enticingly around a finger on one of her hands, holding Harry’s with her other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, be, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?  Sure.” Harry said casually, as if she was talking to him about something mundane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s heart was doing somersaults.  She was ecstatic, and showed it by pouncing on Harry, kissing him hard.  He was hers.  In one morning, she had made Harry hers, and now she could kiss the boy who lived whenever she pleased.  Or, at least, that’s what she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!” Mrs. Weasley shouted from the window.  “WHAT IN MERLIN’S NAME ARE YOU DOING?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny stopped, and realized that maybe she couldn’t kiss her boyfriend whenever she wanted.  “Yes, mum?” Ginny asked sweetly, still on top of Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, you come in here right now, and we’re going to talk.” Mrs. Weasley commanded her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, mum.” Ginny sighed.  Right before she got up, she leaned down and whispered to Harry “When I’m done, meet me in my room.”  Harry, whose face was red as can be, just simply nodded, as Ginny giggled and walked inside.  He turned around to see the Weasley boys staring at him, and he really wished he could skip to the end of the ensuing conversation, and make out with his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Harry,” started George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you care to explain what just happened?” finished Fred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Harry stammered out a mix of random sounds, the twins laughed and informed Harry they didn’t really care.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However,” Fred said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two behind us might.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked as they left at Ron and Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was highly inappropriate.  You and Ginevra are much too young for that sort of thing.  I trust you will not continue on this course.” pompously voiced Percy, as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mate, what was that?  That’s my sister!” yelled Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, she just kissed me, honest.  It isn’t a big deal.” Harry nervously told his angry friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you feel good,” said Ron as he followed his brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quickly ran up the stairs to Ginny’s room, hid inside, and waited for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny’s run of luck had come to an end.  Her mother had just given her the talk, and advised her that she might want to break up with Harry, and wait until they were both older.  Ginny was furious.  Based on Ron’s information, Harry hadn’t really seen girls as girls yet, and all the crushing first years asking him to date them last year had just confused him.  Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny</span>
  </em>
  <span> had awakened a hunger in him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny </span>
  </em>
  <span>had made him want to have a girlfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny </span>
  </em>
  <span>had made him interested in women in a sexual sense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny</span>
  </em>
  <span> had blown his mind with the idea of what being with a girl could be like, and she was expected to give it up?  Hell no, even if he didn’t end up getting reeled in by some other girl in the next year, she still would be giving up what she had dreamed of.  She stormed in, ready to murder someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I tell you?” Ginny retorted, then covered her mouth.  “I’m sorry, I’m just really upset, can you please sit next to me?  I’ll tell you what happened!” she desperately pleaded.  She, the spitfire of her family, the bronco that no one could tame, the raging fire, was begging to be forgiven.  Normally, Ginny would have been repulsed at the idea of doing this, but Harry was not someone she wanted to be normal to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Gin-Gin.” Harry said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, you can leave.” joked Ginny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Gin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it, now..” and Ginny told Harry all about how mad she was, as he comforted her with a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All better now?” inquired Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  You know, I’ve liked you for a while.” admitted Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know.  Ron’s told me all about your crush.  He told me to ‘Beware the Fire Demon’.” Harry informed her, and chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That git!  Anyway, I’ve always dreamed of just cuddling with you all day.  Can we do that?” she pleaded, her brown eyes getting larger, irresistible.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” replied Harry, and she snuggled up to him, her head on his lap.  He gently stroked her hair, liking its silky feel.  After a few minutes, he got content with just feeling her body touching his.  A little too content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Harry?” asked Ginny in a nervous voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Gin?” he purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you make it go down?” she awkwardly requested, as Harry realised he had a very large erection.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, sorry, I can’t really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” inquired Ginny in a curious voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KIDS, DINNER IS READY!” called Mrs. Weasley, saving Harry, and they ran downstairs for a most likely tension-filled dinner.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Harry and Ginny both get talked to, the Weasley Women discover Harry's wounds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Ginny and Harry came downstairs, Harry was very nervous.  He knew that the reaction from some of the Weasleys at this development had not been good, and Ginny’s father still hadn’t come to talk to either of them yet.  Dinner was silent, with Ron and Percy giving Harry and Ginny death stares, Fred and George pointing and snickering, Mrs. Weasley shaking her head, and Mr. Weasley looking as if he would like to be anywhere else in the world.  They made it through, and Harry was on his way to Ron’s room, with Ginny going to hers, when they were held back.  Harry was given the gift of getting to talk to Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley took Ginny aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about all this, Harry,” said Mr. Weasley apolegetically, a weary look in his eyes.  “My wife would like it if I told you my daughter is confused, and has no idea about any of this, and to suggest to you to break up with her.” Mr. Weasley motioned for Harry to hear the rest he had to say, as Harry opened and then closed his mouth.  “However, I am sure we raised our daughter to make the right decisions, and I know from everything Ron has said and from all I’ve seen of you that you wouldn’t dream of hurting anyone, and that those who you hurt you hurt to protect people you care for.  So I would rather not try to stop what is inevitable, and therefore all I’m saying is that you should be careful.  Now, any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, one, sir.” Harry said nervously.  “Right now, Ron is not that happy with me, so do you know where I can sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Mr. Weasley exclaimed.  “We can use this as a test.  If you’re taking advantage of her, while sleeping in her room-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Weasley, I’m not sure-” Harry cautioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, this will be a great way to show you two are responsible!  You can go up there now lad, you can change in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought it was </span>
  <b>very obvious</b>
  <span>(you get it, cause in the book, Lockhart says very obvious, and so it’s funny.  Anyway, back to the story) that Mrs. Weasley would be very unhappy with this plan, but he was in no mood to turn Mr. Weasley against him by arguing with him, so he just went and changed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny had just come from a much less happy conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, dear, you are awfully young to be dating, maybe you and Harry should break up, and when you’re ready to date, you can date him.” Mrs. Weasley offered.  This was an improvement, but in the way it is better to shoot someone with a pistol than a bazooka.  Ginny was in no mood for concessions, however, and responded with that as her goal.  No steps backward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, I just bagged the boy of my dreams.  Can’t you be happy for me?  If we break up, someone else will ask him out.  I have got HARRY POTTER to realise girls aren’t just weird people to avoid, they’re pretty nice, and I got him to see that girls are better than boys in another way.   I’m not letting someone else take advantage of my hard work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me I should let you date him because he now sexualises women, because of you?” Mrs. Weasley asked incredously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, please!  I’m not going try anything farther on him than kissing him.” Ginny begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But dear, what if he trys something on you?  Boys that age think a certain way, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, Harry is a nice, good person!  He hasn’t even initiated anything we’ve done!  All he’s done is given my a hug to comfort me, and stroked my hair.”  Ginny shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!  If you won’t even give us a chance, and give me advice that will make us sadder, I won’t listen to you about him.” Ginny promptly stormed off, and went to her room.  When she got there, she was mortified.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, why are you in my room?” she asked, thinking her mother was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father told me to sleep in here, because Ron is still, uh, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, never mind then.  What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just looking through some of these books.”  Harry said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry, don’t-” Ginny said in a hurried, panicked voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why no-oh.” Harry questioned as he pulled out “Harry Potter: The Adventures of The Boy-Who-Lived”.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” said Ginny, her face as red as a tomato.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?  I think it’s adorable.” Harry told her with a grin growing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it.” Ginny muttered embarrasedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to hear the real adventures of Harry Potter?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Ginny said, as she snuggled up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so infatuated with each other, they hadn’t heard Mrs. Weasley shout at her husband.  She stormed outside their door, but was stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, first just listen and see if they’re doing anything.  See if they’re being good.” Mr. Weasley pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Molly spat at him.  But then, she listened.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were stuck in a cupboard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it wasn’t that bad.  I cleaned the house, and made food.  Occaisonally I got punished, you know, no food for a week, beatings, putting out cigarette buts on my back, that stuff.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Weasley was shocked.  The boy said it so nonchalantly, and furthermore, she knew Ron had said that he usually didn’t talk about his past.  He must have really trust Ginny, she thought.  Inside, she heard a sob from Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gin, it wasn’t that bad.  You’re telling me you’ve never had that happen to you before?” Harry said, as he pulled her closed, rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-h-harry,” she said, trying to compose herself.  “T-that isn’t normal.  Where are they?  Show me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, they’re on my back, and my bum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your shirt and pants then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no, it’s fine, they don’t hurt that bad anymore.” he protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Weasley couldn’t take it anymore.  She couldn’t remember why she came here, but she was glad she had.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, Ginny’s right.  Take your clothes off then to show us them all.” Mrs. Weasley demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t want to take off all my clothes, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said, trying to give her the hint without Ginny figuring out what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of horror on her mother’s face confused Ginny.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-n-no.” Mrs. Weasley whispered.  “They didn’t-they-they-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, they didn’t, you know, they just beat me there.  It’s fine though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dear, it isn’t fine.  Ginny, help me take his clothes off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny was scared.  Anything drastic enough to make her mother want her to take off Harry’s clothes was something very bad.  As they stripped a protesting Harry, they saw a plethora of purple bruises, and red welt marks, with many concentrated around the crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry.” Ginny cried out softly, pulling him into a hug, crying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, dear, can you get the murtlap essence, dittany, and healing salve?  I think we’ll need all of what we have.  Also, please tell your father to come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-yes, of course, mum.” said a shaking Ginny.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who to ask?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They fix Harry up, and ponder how to help him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mr. Weasley was standing outside in the Hallway, when his daughter came out, shaking.  He was petrified.  Had Harry taken advantage of her?  Was his wife right?  However, he quickly realised the fact his wife had not let out a stream of curses meant Ginny was fine, or at least Harry didn’t hurt her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-d-dad?” Ginny said, through the tears that were creating a river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?  Ginny, what happened?  Are you alright?” the worried father asked, wiping her tears off on his forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-mum wants you.” she told him, then ran downstairs, sobbing, and quickly acquiring the materials she needed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, this can’t be good.” Arthur muttered, as he stepped into the room, and saw all of Harry’s bruises and welts.  He stopped dead in his tracks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, what happened?” he asked. He got just a worried look from her.  “Molly, what the goddamn hell happened?” he queried again, louder.  This time, his wife replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, Harry’s current family is a little, um, abusive.  I can deal with some of these, but I think you need to talk to him about the ones on his groin, and I think you should do those.” she told her husband, somehow keeping her voice straight.  As she left, she opened the door to the entire Weasley family, and they all saw.  None of them had the thought to close the door, but they probably couldn’t even if they wanted too.  Even the ever-joking twins were silenced.  Percy had his hand over his mouth, not believing anyone would ever do this to a child.  Ron had stumbled into him as his mind seemed to turn into a pool of goo.  Ginny rushed past them all to deliver the required healing materials.  Normally, Percy would have been outraged at this fact, and the twins would have cracked many jokes, but they couldn’t.  Ginny closed the door, and gave her father the requested potions and such.  She was about to leave, when she heard her father ask Harry something, much too quietly for her to hear.  Harry then backed up against the spare bed, and pointed at Ginny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, could you please come here?” her father asked her, motioning for her to sit on the rickety stool next to him.  She sat down, and looked away from Harry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, d-dad?” Ginny asked her father, trembling slightly.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Harry told you anything about where these came from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin, please!” Harry half shouted at her, pulling her head down next to his.  “Gin, it’s fine, you don’t have to, it doesn’t matter!” he whimpered quietly into her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I’m going to tell him.  Now, how did you get those?” she demanded of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you already.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Harry, those.” Ginny ordered, pointing at his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to help you, you idiot.  Now tell me right now!” she yelled into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!  I got beat there sometimes by my uncle.  Happy?” he asked his girlfriend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, finally!” she said, looking at her father.  “Dad, Harry got beat, and burned with a cigarette sometimes.  His uncle was a very mean person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, dad.  Harry is abused at that house regularly.” she told him, with a stern look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-oh my, we will have to talk about that.  Thank you sweetie, you really have helped me find out how to help him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, glad to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can go now.” he said, dismissing her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Harry shouted.  As the two looked at him, he blushed, but didn’t back down.  “I just meant, that I would feel a little better if Ginny could stay here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, that would be highly inappropriate.” Mr. Weasley told him with caution in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Weasley, couldn’t we just obstruct her point of view?  Please?” Harry pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, I guess we could, but still, are you comfortable with this?” Mr. Weasley asked Ginny.  She nodded yes, and Harry grabbed her hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it isn’t my choice anymore, huh?” Mr. Weasley chuckled, and started working on it, with Harry seizing Ginny’s hand tightly in pain every now and then, and her kissing him on the forehead and talking with him about anything and everything, but mainly Quidditch.  Just as they were discussing the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Mr. Weasley told Harry to put his pants back on, and his back and front took less than 5 minutes.  He was told to take a shower, and came out of Ginny’s room to find the other 4 Weasley children who still attended Hogwarts staring at him.  He hurried into the bathroom, and did what Mr. Weasley told him to.  Meanwhile, Ginny was distraught.  She and Mr. Weasley went to talk with her Mum, and she knew exactly what she would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly, Harry, via Ginny, has told me what those Muggles do to him.” Arthur said, resting his elbows on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum, they beat him, really badly, and they starve him too!  We have to help him!” Ginny said in a furious voice.  Arthur chuckled, as Ginny looked a lot like Molly right now.  His daughter quickly turned the look at him, however, and he prudently silenced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, can we do anything?” Mrs. Weasley pondered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to do something!  We could adopt him!” Ginny told her parents, eager for a solution.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, dear, firstly, that will take a while on our own.  Secondly, you would be dating your brother.  However, I know just who can solve this problem.” Molly exclaimed triumphantly, a smug look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you thinking of contacting?” her husband inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mum, who?” the little girl asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore!” Mrs. Weasley answered.  “He, after all, is the one who has apparently been protecting Harry as much as he could the past 11 years, and, he is the most powerful and smartest wizard alive!  He’ll know what to do.  We’ll call him here tomorrow!”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Dumbledore came through the Floo in his purple robes the next day, Ginny ushered Harry downstairs to talk with him.  Due to the twins’ pranks, the headmaster was well acquainted with the cozy setting of the burrow.  As he had been told it was about Harry, he came as quickly as the old man could go, confused and wondering why he had been called.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you, Molly, Arthur.” he said with a friendly tone as he nodded to each of them as he said their name.  “If I may ask-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albus, of course you may ask, you would do well to remember that.” Molly chided him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, in that case, what matters concerning Harry require me to come here on such short notice?” he inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s relatives abuse him!” Ginny piped out.  “They are so cruel to him, when he came here he had a load of welts.  Please Headmaster, you must help him!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ginevra.  However, I feel Harry should tell me what it is that they do to him, so if could please tell me what has happened to you there, I believe I might just be able to help you, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was looking very uneasy, so Ginny got out of her chair and sat on his lap on his chair, an action which Mrs. Weasley’s face showed her distaste towards, but did succeed in calming the boy down as he started to let his secrets pour out, with his voice shaking and Ginny occasionally whispering reassuring words into his ear, and letting him stroke her hair as he talked.  Dumbledore had a shocked expression, as if he had just been slapped.  He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  The fact someone would do this to anyone, let alone child, made him feel sick.  However, he knew that the protections were needed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go back there.  It isn’t my home, and it never has been or will be.  It’s a prison.” Harry told Dumbledore in a shaky but defiant voice.  Suddenly, some lights flashed out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, you can’t mean that!  Do you know what you just did?” Dumbledore asked the boy in a panic.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, told the truth.” he retorted.  “That’s what it is, a prison.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, nonetheless, you’ve just undone very strong protections.  Perhaps it would be better for you to stay here, while we sort out this little problem you’ve just created.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Harry can stay here?  With us?” Ginny asked the headmaster excitedly, jumping out of her chair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe so.  However, this is simply temporary, until we can figure something out.” he told the group with a sigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RON!” Ginny shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YEAH, WHAT IS IT?” he yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“COME DOWN HERE!” she commanded in a loud voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ALRIGHT!” he replied.  In a few seconds, he was with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me for?” he questioned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron, Dumbledore has said Harry can stay with us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!  Good that you don’t have to go back to the Dursley’s, mate!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, don’t get too excited!  As I said, this isn’t permanent!” Dumbledore cautioned in vain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was slightly surprised by Ron’s reaction.  After all, Ron was not one to let things happen and forget about them.  However, it seemed that was what was happening.  Harry didn’t dwell on it, as it was good news anyway.  He had enough bad news to focus on last year, he shouldn’t really have too much to care about this time round.  Fred and George were pretty happy with the news, as they liked Harry, thought him to be a good bloke.  Of course, Harry knew this meant his life would become more exciting and complicated, but as it does not do to dwell on dreams, it does not do to dwell on fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, now that we know you’re staying here for at least the Christmas Holidays, would you be a dear and set up your things in Ron’s room?” Mrs. Weasley told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll go do that.” he said.  He thought he saw Dumbledore look between him and Ginny, and get that oft-seen twinkle in his eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I will need all the adults and men of the house to come to a meeting with me immediately.  Sadly, Ginny must stay here, and Harry too.” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Mrs. Weasley asked him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, just to make the arrangement official.” Dumbledore said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we best be going then.  I’ll side along the twins to just outside Hogwarts, and I can do the same with Ron.  I assume you can contact Arthur, Albus?” she requested.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, now, let’s all be off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ginny watched everyone leave, then Harry went upstairs to unpack his stuff.  He was just finished when he turned around and saw a brown iris peeking in.  Harry pretended to be putting something near the door, and once he got near it opened the door and pulled the culprit in through the doorway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, why were you peeking on me?” he playfully questioned his girlfriend, who was quaking in her shoes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see you, after all, you still are the Boy-Who-Lived.” she quietly murmured.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very disappointed in you, Gin.” he said, and the affect was immediate.  She looked at him worriedly.  “I fear I have only one option.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please, don’t-” she pleaded.  He picked her up and kissed her deeply.  She relaxed, and wrapped her legs around-well, as far as she could around Harry’s torso.  She separated from him for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You prat!” she said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Harry pulled her tight to him, as they fell onto his bed, still kissing.  Harry was quite glad Dumbledore had given them this opportunity, as this felt like heaven.  He loved feeling her petite body crushed against his with all of his strength.  For her part, although Ginny loved kissing Harry in any way, this did feel better.  The feeling she got from him clutching her this tightly to himself was unparalleled by anything she had ever felt before.  It told her that he wanted her to be his, and showed how much he loved having her.  The two young kids experienced heaven for a while, after which they both looked ruffled.  Harry always looked ruffled with his hair, so that was no problem.  However, Ginny’s normally straight hair was sticking out everywhere.  Harry took a hairbrush, and brushed it.  It fascinated her that Harry Potter loved her hair as much as he did.  Never would she have dreamed that he would gently brush her hair for forever, occasionally sticking his head in it to get a whiff.  It felt like a dream, to just talk with him about herself while he listened, occasionally commenting, but never talking about himself.  He gave her constant attention, and in those moments she honestly believed, and was probably correct, that Harry would do anything in the world for her, just to make her feel good.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Harry finished brushing Ginny’s long, violently red hair, he resumed unpacking as Ginny sat on his bed.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” she asked pensievely.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Gin?” he replied, closing his trunk and sitting back on it, so he was facing Ginny.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the twinkle in the Headmaster’s eyes as he left?” she asked him tentatively.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did.  What about it?” he confirmed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why do you think it was there?” she asked Harry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came over to the bed, and sat next to Ginny.  “Well, Gin, Dumbledore seems to be a little mischievous at some times, I see it whenever he witnesses Fred and George pulling a prank.  He’ll just walk by and flash them a knowing smile, and pretend to know nothing after the prank occurs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny put on a questioning look.  “So, you think he wanted us to pull a prank?  Then why wouldn’t he leave Fred and George, or even Ron, with us?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry gave her a smirk.  “Gin, I think he wanted us to partake in a different kind of mischief, one with the necessity for us not be interrupted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny blushed an astoundingly bright red.  Harry gave her a pat on the back and resumed his unpacking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were quite hectic, as the Weasleys and Harry set out to getting ready.  They arrived in Diagon Alley to meet with Hermione, before planning to go to Flourish and Blotts.   After a little run-in with their new professor, the group was sadly met by Malfoy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Potter, I see you’re hanging out with the Blood-Traitor crowd these days.  Oh, I see there’s a new one in the litter.” he drawled while smirking at Harry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth Malfoy, or I’ll shut it for you.” he threatened the blonde boy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I say something mean about Potter’s little slut?” he jeered, sneering at the quickly angering crowd of males with red or black hair coming closer to him.  “I guess that is all she’s good at doing, being flat on her back.”  Malfoy leaned closer to Ginny, and whispered in her ear.  “You know, if Potter can’t please you, I would be happy to give you a try.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry whipped his fist out and gave Malfoy a punch to the jaw, before attempting to castrate him with his foot.  “Malfoy, if you even step one foot near her, I swear to Merlin, the giant squid will have you for dinner, got it?”  Malfoy nodded before running off, probably to find his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked back at Ginny and gave her a kiss.  “Serves him right, the greasy ferret.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny looked at Harry with admiration and love, impressed at what she had seen, before turning back to her brothers, who were muttering things that would make their mother murder them if she would only catch the sound of them on the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made their way onto the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all made their way to a cabin in the back, with Harry sitting down across from Ron, with Ginny on his lap, making him noticeably uncomfortable in a certain way, and Hermione sat next to Ron.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ron started to Harry.  “What do you think it will be like this year?  We’ll be the kings of the school, easily.”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, I just want a quiet year.” Harry told his friend.  “I don’t want to have to fight any trolls, just want to hang out with you guys, and play Quidditch.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron got an evil smile.  “Oh, Ginny, that reminds me, you need to find a dangerous creature and fight it with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny got a terror-filled look on her face.  “What?  Why?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Hermione got into our little group through the troll incident, so if you want to hang out with us, you need to help us fight, say, a dragon.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny got a superior look on her face.  “And why should I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry will have to temporarily break up with you otherwise.” her brother replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glared at Ron, before rubbing Ginny’s back to comfort her as she looked up at him with extreme sadness.  “Gin, he’s lying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ginny, your dear brother is lying!” Hermione said in a not-so happy voice.  Ginny gave her brother a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if he isn’t,” Ginny started with an evil smile, “I guess I need to make the most of my time with Harry.”  She started making out with the skinny boy, ignoring her brother’s complaints.  However, she was soon reminded she had more than one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Gin-Gin!” Fred called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trying to stick your tongue so far down Harry’s throat and taste his stomach acid, I see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny turned around, facing her brothers, who both clearly knew that this was not going to go very well.  “You will listen to me, dear brothers.  What do you think you’re doing here?  Because if it is ‘Watching out for little Gin-Gin’, I will murder the both of you tossers.  Understand, idiots?”  The twins both nodded.  “Good, that’s nice to hear.  Now, if you don’t mind,” she told the compartment, and once again started to make out with Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell!” George shouted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they aren’t going to stop.”  Ron groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Hermione said.  “How long have they been dating?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t remember.” Ron said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just wish they would stop.” the twins said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry stopped kissing Ginny.  “Guys, it’s time to get dressed.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione got up, and took hold of her robes and .  “Alright, me and Ginny will leave now.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I leave?” Ginny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Harry doesn’t see you.” Ron replied.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I have already seen her everywhere.” Harry retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t!” an angered Ron yelled at Harry.  Fred and George looked as if they might murder him, even if Ginny would try to intervene.  However, Harry just sat there with a grin on his face and Ginny still in his lap.  Hermione had a shocked expression, and Harry didn’t have a single clue which side she was on for the life of him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny gave a little giggle upon seeing her brothers’ shocked and angry reactions.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Harry’s joking!  And for your information, if he hadn’t been just simply taking the mickey, which you two” Ginny pointed at each of the twins, “should be well acquainted with seeing as you do it to us all the time, I can punish my boyfriends myself, thank you very much.”  Her brothers quickly stopped bothering her and telling her off, and instead focused on something else they had apprehensions about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Malfoy seems to be late this year.” Ron remarked.  “Wonder if maybe he decided to harass some first-years instead.”    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he won’t be annoying anyone this time around, Ron, you needn’t worry.” Fred told his brother as the twins put on malevolent smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you two do to him?” Hermione asked, letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” George started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really was asking for it, being”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The massive ponce he is.  We just decided”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To make him our latest test subject.” the pair finished, setting off Ginny, Ron, and Harry in laughter, while Hermione just frowned, turning her head away from them in frustration at their antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t have done that.” Hermione reprimanded them, giving them a frown as well.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on, ‘Mione!” Ron started with a full mouth.  “Give ‘em a break, it’s Malfoy!” he cried to the compartment.  Hermione didn’t shoot daggers at him, she shot rapiers at him with her eyes.  The twins sniggered at this, stopping after the bushy-haired genius turned her gaze upon off of Ron and upon their quickly sobering faces.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we do actually have to change, so we’ll find another compartment.” Ginny said, pulling Hermione up as she walked out of the compartment with the older girl.  The boys quickly changed, and waited respectfully for once in Ron’s life for the girls to finish.  As they came back, Ginny shot Harry a mischievous look, attempting to sway her hips quite a bit as she made her way to Harry’s lap.  Not to be outdone, Harry gave her a lopsided grin, making her knees go weak and making her blush quite a bit, which was noticed with surprise by the rest of the compartment.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for our first normal year.” Ron said.  “Shame we’ll only get six of them.”  Hermione faced him, wearing a perplexed expression.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, ‘our first normal year’?” Hermione asked in a confused manner.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, last year, we were working on all that Quirrell stuff, you know?  This year, we can just relax.   Hell, we probably won’t even have to go to the library once!” he remarked to Hermione, who glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will absolutely be going to the library!” Hermione shouted.  “We should put all that extra time into studies!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, believe me, Wood will have us put it into Quidditch.” Harry said with a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Harry,” Ginny pouted, “What about snogging?”  She gave him a wicked grin, and it was his turn to blush all over.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, um, Hermione, I’ll need to-” Harry embarrassedly started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all understand Harry, just make sure not to tell us about it.” Hermione replied, barely holding in her laughter at her friend’s strawberry of a face.  The Weasley lads looked as if they wanted to behead Harry, and Ginny was simply resting her body against Harry’s chest as she smiled sweetly and innocently at her brothers.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The train’s stopped, we should get going now.” Hermione instructed, utilising the McGonagall-like aura she kept tucked in her back pocket.  The clan of Gryffindors, and one first year, got on their way, passing by a compartment containing a parakeet sporting large breasts, surrounded by a nervous Crabbe and Goyle.  Harry and Ron howled in laughter, which made the twins smile along with Ginny, who was only not laughing as to not upset Hermione.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t!” Hermione said, with a horror-struck expression of displeasure on her face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The git deserved it, Hermione, let’s just get going.” Harry attempted to calm her, having stopped laughing.  The group continued until the older students had to split to get in the carriages.  Ginny stopped to let Harry kiss her passionately, much to the discomfort of her brothers, before she headed off with a blonde girl who stood out quite fiercely from the crowd with a glassy look in her eyes, and weird comments on things Harry had never heard of, which to be fair, there were many thins that would fall into that classification, spouting out of her mouth constantly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that girl imperioused?” Hermione asked, her face pale.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your knickers in a twist HerMIOne!” Fred said, his voice going very high as Hermione kneed him in an area he would rather not have attacked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about my knickers ever again unless you want to become celibate forcefully and quickly, got it?” Hermione threatened.  Fred gave a weak nod, and George continued for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Luna Lovegood, Hermione, you don’t have to worry about that, she’s always like that.” Hermione frowned, probably hearing a comment from the girl that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogwarts: A History </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t agree with.  The group continued, separating into different carriages as the trio greeted Hagrid warmly, which he matched with a similar response.   As Harry and Ron talked fervently about Quidditch and hatefully about Malfoy, Hermione started studying for second-year exams.  The trio got into the Great Hall, and saw the old sorting hat sitting there on the stool they brought out for the sorting.  As Harry looked at it, the old hat seemed to wink at him, reminding Harry of his own sorting, and forcing him to look at the Slytherin Table.  Malfoy and his cronies were sitting there, acting like the bullies they were, surely waiting to belittle the muggle-born and Gryffindor students.   He turned away, back to Hermione and Ron, and thought about their earlier conversation.  ‘</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, what does it mean to be imperioused?” Harry asked curiously.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a dark curse, terrible really.   Forces you to do whatever the caster wants.  Loads of people are in Azkaban for it.” he answered carefreely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azkaban?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron looked at him oddly.  “It’s the wizard prison.  Now, mate, let’s watch the sorting!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the first years walked in, the old Sorting Hat smiled, and cleared his throat.  The entirety of the older students turned to listen to the song, with some of the seventh years eagerly awaiting the song, wanting to make sure they absorbed it for the last time they would hear one.  Meanwhile, the to-be first year students all looked a slight bit frightened at seeing the hat, or it might possibly have been due to stories told by siblings of theirs, but really, no one could say for certain.  As the hat began its song telling of unity, their ears perked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The seasons change, and Hogwarts even more, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As each year we refill, breaking apart,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it does no good it hate each other with all your heart,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And be torn asunder like the first four,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So through division we must unite,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Gryffindors, brave on the inside,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those of Hufflepuff, in a friendly den,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ravenclaw’s successors, skilled with the pen,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And followers of Slytherin’s creed, snakiest of them all,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You would do well to beckon to my call,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And unite besides differences large and small,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To rise higher instead of fall, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And walk with less rage, in these halls,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For if you don’t heed my warning,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you shall became the same as the group that invented the sorting,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A group split down the middle, in a messy divorce,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Attacking your fellows with force, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now come on down, and let me tell,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where you would do best to dwell.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire hall clapped loudly, most disagreeing with the message, but all eagerly awaiting the sorting.  Harry was sure that the sorting must have taken at least an hour, possibly more, but to him, it seemed that time blurred as it whizzed forward to witness the last sorting of the day, the sorting of “Weasley, Ginevra!”  He watched as his girlfriend nervously got on the rickety stool, and the hat was placed on her head.  All his fears dissipated into thin air as the hat had barely touched the fire on top of Ginny’s head before it yelled “GRYFFINDOR!” to the entire school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Gryffindor table roared with excitement at another Weasley, Ginny ran over next to Harry, who gave her a small kiss, drawing a few gasps from students, which were quickly drowned out by offers of congratulations by the Gryffindors.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!  Congratulations on being in the best house, Gin!” Harry told her, making her blush under his praise.  Hermione gave him a dirty look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, did you not just hear what the hat said?  We must unite, and no house is better than the others!”  At this, Harry and Ron laughed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione,” Ron started, “What about the Slytherins?  Are they as good as Gryffindors?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they can be!  It just depends on the person, and some houses currently have more unpleasant people than amicable persons!” she snapped at Ron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of anyone unpleasant in Gryffindor?” Ron goaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, right now, YOU, Ronald Weasley!” Hermione said to him.  Ginny giggled as Ron’s mouth opened wide, then closed again, then he gaped again, looking somewhat like he had just been struck in the head with a lead pipe or some other object to enforce head trauma.  He stayed this way all through Dumbledore’s speech, only seeming to become a functioning human being when the food magically appeared on the plates on the tables in the Great Hall, at which point he began to wolf down anything and everything he saw waiting to be snatched.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pointedly looking away from Ron, Hermione turned her gaze on Harry and Ginny.   “What do you think of our new defense professor?” she asked them, acting like a boy talking about a new player on their favourite sports team.  Harry frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, he seems a little weird.  I mean, we haven’t been taught by him yet, but whenever I saw my teachers out of school, they gave off an aura of just being a teacher and having seniority.  This guy seems a lot more like Percy, some pompous person who thinks they know everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione seemed offended by this.  “But haven’t you read his books?  The stuff he’s done has been amazing!” she gushed.  Harry quickly came up with a rebuttal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, most of his books have him doing one spell, and talk more about himself and his various romances than defense.  I’m sure most wizards and witches could do a spell if they were learning just it for a month.  I mean, we learn our spells almost once a week in Charms, and we have other classes too.” he told her, putting the frown of denial back on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’ll see in class, won’t we?” Ginny told the two, attempting to stop an argument about Lockhart.  The two both nodded each feeling they would be right about the professor.  Ron, finally done eating, picked his head up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Harry, how do you feel about Quidditch this year?”  Harry smiled, and Ginny also looked as if she enjoyed this line of conversation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ve got a good chance this year, you know, with no professor trying to kill us and bring back Voldemort-”.  Harry stopped as Ron gasped and Ginny shivered.  “Oh, grow up, Ron, we’ve faced him now, we shouldn’t be afraid of his name!”  Ron shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, mate, first of all, you faced him, not us-” Ron gestured, waving his hand around him and Hermione, “-, and you don’t know what it is like to grow up with being told how terrible the name is.”  Ginny nodded her head at this, then smacked Harry with medium strength on the back of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!  What was that for?” Harry queried, looking at Ginny in a confused manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never told me it was just you!  You said you all were there when you faced him!” Ginny accused.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron shook his head.  “Harry, mate, never try to keep something from her.  She’ll make you regret it.  That was going easy on you, because for some reason I can’t fathom she actually has a soft spot for you.”  Harry mocked looking offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some reason you can’t fathom!  There are many reasons to like me!” he pretended to pout.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?  Like what?” Ron responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry made himself look something like Malfoy.  “My impeccable good looks, for one.”  At this, Ron laughed, and Ginny pretended to swoon in front of Harry before giggling and giving him a kiss.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We really should be getting to the dormitories now, we get our schedules tomorrow.” Hermione interjected.  The rest of the group reluctantly went up to the common room with her, and Harry and Ginny had a chaste kiss before each going up to their respective dormitories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two boys got into bed, each one was thinking about how good the year was going to be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Harry woke up, he spread out in his bed and stretched, reveling in the feel of being in Hogwarts again.  While he loved the Burrow, there was just something else about Hogwarts, something seemingly imbued in the walls of the castle.  He made to get up, excited to get his schedule and start learning magic again, and ready to start the day with Ginny.  As he went down the stairs, he didn’t see anyone, and so he just sat down in an armchair waiting for Ginny.  Once all started to trickle downstairs, he saw his angel, who was very unhappy to have to wake up before noon and as such was more of a devil than an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gin!” Harry said enthusiastically, hoping that some of his good spirits would transfer to her.  As the first situated unfortunately behind him found out via large mammals forming from his nasal mucous, as Harry dived to the left, they did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny!” Hermione squealed, as Ron quickly performed the counter-charm and proper healing charms on the first year.  “You’re not supposed to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, do you WANT to be next?” Ron asked, nodding towards the first year who was still traumatised and looking around in fear.  Both Harry and Hermione backed away, waiting for Ginny’s system to boot up.  Hermione gave Ron an inquiring look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ron, how did you know those healing spells?” Hermione asked, curious about his large amount of knowledge on that subject.  Ron laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, believe me, in our house you learn how to deal with that hex, or your life becomes painful.” he said, giving a nod at Ginny and shuddering.  Harry laughed, and Ron gave him a pointed look.  “You laugh now, but you’ll have your hands full now.  She’ll give you a chance to experience those bats again and again.  I’d run now, if I were you.”  Harry just chuckled at his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s go eat.” Ginny said, surprising the group as she pulled Harry away through the portrait.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Miss Energetic, are we now?” Harry teased Ginny, as they went at a brisk pace to the Great Hall.  Ginny simply gave him a radiant and cheeky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When one of us Weasleys finds the scent of food, we need to go and find it.” she replied, slowing as they reached the hall and stopping to give Harry a kiss.  The pair entered the Great Hall, to see most of the Gryffindors, really, almost all but Hermione and Ron, already seated.  With about thirty minutes left in breakfast, the telltale yelling signaling Ron and Hermione were on their way started, and they too sat down.  After all parties ate a healthy breakfast,  the food disappeared from the platters, and all turned their attention to their head of house, who made their way down the aisles in between the tables.  Hermione squealed in excitement when McGonagall reached the four.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I have your schedules.  Ms. Weasley, all first years will get their schedules at a later date once their Senior Prefect or Head Student has said they are sufficiently familiar with the halls of the school.”  Ginny frowned at this but said nothing, understanding that it wasn’t unfair, as every other first year hadn’t gotten their schedule.  Harry looked over his, and groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Harry James Potter</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Charms</b>
  <span>-Grade in Previous Year(93/100)-Monday[1&amp;2]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>History of Magic</b>
  <span>-Grade in Previous Year(76/100)-Monday[3], Friday[3]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Astronomy</b>
  <span>-Grade in Previous Year(88/100)-Monday[4], Wednesday[1]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Potions</b>
  <span>-Grade in Previous Year(80/100)-Tuesday[1&amp;2], Wednesday[2]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Transfiguration</b>
  <span>-Grade in Previous Year(92/100)-Tuesday[3&amp;4], Wednesday[3]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Herbology</b>
  <span>-Grade in Previous Year(87/100)-Thursday[1&amp;2]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Defense Against The Dark Arts</b>
  <span>-Grade in Previous Year(98/100)-Friday[1&amp;2]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Harry?” Ginny asked him, intrigued slightly at what had irritated him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve History of Magic, Potions two days in a row, one day, and History of Magic.” Harry said, with Ron wincing, feeling much the same.  “And there’s a good chance one of those is with the Slytherins.”  Ron suddenly got a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, you’d better hope you’ve History of Magic first thing in the morning.” Ron said, while chewing with a very open mouth, causing Hermione to look away in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Ginny asked, intrigued in anything having the slightest little bit to do with Hogwarts.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ron said, smirking the best he could with an open mouth, “His class makes everyone tired and grumpy, so you won’t be the only one with that attitude.”  Ginny reached for her wand, before Harry’s hand caught hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t hex him in the middle of the Great Hall, Gin.” Harry told her, as she tried to kill Ron with her eyes.  “But,” he added under his breath, “You might be able to get away with it in the common room.”  This sent Ginny into a fit of giggles, causing Ron much confusion that he simply shrugged off.  The group got up to leave and found Oliver Wood in their way.  Harry noticed his eyes flick over Ginny, and thought he heard him mumble “future chaser”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Potter,” the Gryffindor skipper began, “This year, we’re going all out.  We will not lose another cup to due circumstances, so stay out of the Hospital Wing, got it?”  Harry nodded immediately.  “Good to hear.  I’d also like you to keep in mind that we are going to be holding practice more often.  I’ve recently been informed of some tactics used in a muggle sport called Feet’s Balls.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry interjected, hold back a laugh.  “Do you mean ‘Football’?”  Wood nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.  Anyway, my point is we’ll have 3 practices a week, and of course, occasional games.  I’ll put up in the common room the practice schedule soon, but I thought you might want to know now.” he finished in his commanding voice.  Harry nodded again, and went on his way.  Ron quickly engaged Harry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muggle tactics?  Harry, what are muggle tactics in ‘football’?” Ron asked, eager to talk about anything relating to Quidditch.  Hermione sighed, and turned to Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys and their Quidditch, I can’t under-Oh, not you too!” she cried as Ginny joined into their conversation.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all went to Double Potions, which proved to be the great class it usually was, putting Gryffindor in a negative 60 point hole after the first two classes, given Snape’s extensive hatred of Harry and his friends.  Following that, they, in Ron’s words, “Finally, we get to eat some food!”  Ginny was already sitting there, looking quite happy and waving a napkin at them.  As the group got closer, Harry realized it was not a napkin, but a piece of paper, clearly folded and unfolded many times.  As he sat down, Ginny ferociously hugged him, and gave him a kiss.  Ron turned away, miming the act of throwing up, and earning a swat from Hermione, and a well-placed kick from Ginny that was sure to shut him up for a while.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I can finally take classes now, see!” she exclaimed, shoving the paper into his face with a bit too much excitement, and accidentally punching him.  She gasped as he readjusted his glasses.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Gin,” Harry said, giving her a lopsided grin.  “I’ve been hit much harder than that before.  You really need to work on your arm strength.”  This time, when Harry felt an elbow make contact with his ribs, he knew it was intentional.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Ginny said, “I can take classes know!  I can’t wait for Transfiguration, and I’m so glad I can just get potions over with on Mondays, and I have flying class, and oh, I would love learning some really fun charms, and-” the small girl rambled, suprising Harry, who didn’t know how her small lungs could hold that much oxygen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get it, Ginny, you can take classes and all!” Ron cut her off, with a mouth full of food.  Ginny gave him an angry glare, and Hermione sighed at his antics.  Sadly, in Harry’s opinion, lunch did not last forever, and he was off to transfiguration class, with Ginny off to her first class of the year, which was Charms, and despite Harry’s pleas, she told him she would leave early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be threatened about becoming a pocketwatch, thank you very much.” Ginny told Harry cheekily, and Hermione laughed as Harry went red and Ron grumbled about the incident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was McGonagall, not Flitwick!” Ron shouted, excited that Ginny was wrong and he was right, a rare occurrence in the Weasley house.  Ginny sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ron, and I’m sure Flitwick and McGonagall have never talked about how to have fun with students who are late to class, or that Flitwick doesn’t know Transfiguration.” she told him, picking up her things and preparing to leave.  The trio made their way to transfiguration, ready to get some house points back and enjoy not being taught by Snape.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, Harry and Ginny both were unable to have too much time together, as they were both constantly loaded with homework.  Each class was fairly enjoyable, excluding of course History of Magic, Potions, and Lockhart’s Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  A few weeks in, on a Saturday, the two kids both were finally free, and began to enjoy their time together.  As they finished up with a lunch by the lake, however, a certain blond-haired pest came by, accompanied by his two cronies.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look here,” he started, nodding towards the pair.  “The Weasley whore and Potty are having an outing.  Would be a shame, if, say, someone noticed their wands are lying about 5 metres behind them and attacked them.” he pretended to say quietly, as if it was a secret he had let slip.  Ginny shot him a dangerous look, and Harry just sighed.  As Malfoy pointed his wand at the couple, enjoying the feeling of power over them, for about five seconds.  After that, Harry got up, and ran towards the pureblood, who for all he had been taught, had not been taught physical combat, and Harry’s fights with Dudley had.  Within 30 seconds, the three Slytherins were running away, with Ginny laughing so hard one might think she was in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my hero!” she cried out when Harry returned, eliciting a grin from him, and a snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m such a hero, I hit Malfoy once and he ran.” he told her, sitting back down next to her.  She gave him a disappointed look, confusing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a shame, I was going to reward my hero with a kiss.” she mockingly sighed, batting, or at least attempting to, her eyelashes at him.  He grew a smile, and leaned in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, in that case, I am the hero.” he told her, leaning in and claiming his reward, before the pair came apart at the lips and instead attached at the hands, talking about everything and nothing, before they came to Malfoy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Ginny said to him, “Maybe you should pick up dueling.”  Harry gave her a quizzical look.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked Ginny.  She leaned against him and responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Malfoy, for all his faults, probably has been taught a couple handy spells by his father that could hurt you if next time he strikes from long range.  Maybe you could learn a couple spells to protect yourself, you know, keep your own in a duel. Based on last year,” she added, “You’ll probably need it.”  Harry thought about for a second, and still again dissented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t dueling against the rules?  I mean, Snape would love to get me in trouble if he found me learning them.” he told his paramour, who laughed loudly.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry, and Malfoy is known for being a stickler for the rules.” Ginny told him sarcastically.  “Personally, I’d rather have a detention with Snape than let Malfoy be able to do whatever he wants with me after beating me in a duel and using a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petrificus Totalus </span>
  </em>
  <span>on me.” she told her boyfriend, who at this, shuddered.  “Alright,” he said.  “What spells do you think I should learn?” he asked.  She turned to him with puppy-dog eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you really make your sweet girlfriend research spells for you?” she asked him.  He smirked at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Harry replied to Ginny, who then gave him a pout before they went back to the castle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>